


月亮在车轮下被碾碎

by grinneryaki2121



Category: ONER
Genre: 3p, M/M, 十八禁, 摇滚年代AU, 毒品提及
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-10-09 14:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17408231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grinneryaki2121/pseuds/grinneryaki2121
Summary: 1991，2003，201723岁，32岁，47岁的青春消亡史主要参考作品：《我们唱》 叶三 著《城门开》 北岛 著





	1. 岳明辉

**Author's Note:**

> “就好像是生命中的某一个时刻，特灿烂又留不住。那时候我老觉得自己有一种自毁情节，比如我有特心爱的东西，我老爱放在一个特边缘的地儿，我也不是诚心要毁，它就是有一天就那么破碎了。”
> 
> ——老狼

 

要是让我闭上眼睛，回想我人生中听到的第一首歌，我的脑海里一定会响起那一首东方红。我出生的第三年，东方红卫星发射到宇宙里，虽然我父亲是机械所的工程师，但是提起这件事情，他仍然会很激动。课本上是这么说的，1970年，东方红一号卫星发射成功，东方红太阳升这一句话在宇宙里循环播放。我说拉鸡巴倒吧，宇宙真空，哪来的介质让你震动。机械所的新宿舍修好以前，我家住在德胜门的一个大院儿里，冬天最大的乐趣就是顺着后海跑到滑冰场，这些年的天气一年比一年要冷的晚，听说臭氧层空洞就是人类空调闹出来的毛病，不过，在我对他产生更进一步的兴趣之前，我辍学了，没有继续按照我爸的意思，他是想子承父业吧，毕竟在他们单位，他下来，我这个专业自然要顶上去。辍学的原因也简单，就是不想干了，干什么呢，跟他做一样的事情么。

有意思么。

反正我找不到什么意思。

其实我老早就想辍学了，我爸从小逼我学小提琴，拉弓，上松香，物质上他真从没亏待过我，他插队那会儿在文工团拉手风琴，他觉得手风琴过于苏联人，到了我这一辈，他认为还是再往西走一走。我那时候又在想了，柴可夫斯基的曲子里也有小提琴呀。但是那时候的我能说什么呢。可能我反叛的因子在他第一次逼我拉琴练琴时候开始了，别人上学，我上学，别人写作业，我也写作业，别人跳羊拐，我开始拉琴了，别人咬着糖葫芦，我的手腕开始酸了，我爸呵斥一声，继续。

所以，日积月累下来，我就不干，我就想逃跑。他妈的谁爱干谁干，谁爱拉谁拉。管他什么机械所，管他什么大工程师，我上大学的第一年，宿舍里就我一个北京人，其他三个山东河南河北的，要么打篮球，要么在图书馆背单词。我一开始拿的是单放机，托我外国留学的表哥买来的磁带。那时候我还真牛逼，满大街没一个正版的，都找不到地方卖，偏偏我的柜子里，我的床底下，连我的枕头套里都藏着各种磁带，外国的，敌对分子的，虽然那时候不时兴说敌对分子，但我乐得这么说。我先扛了家里的大收音机，什么电台都没有遮拦，从里头的一个电台里我第一次知道什么是摇滚，什么是乐队，再到后面我自己出来，知道什么是朋克，重金属，还有他妈的垃圾摇滚。我枕头下的那盘磁带是Pink Floyd，大收音机给我敲坏了，我托人买的单放。宿舍没什么人我就听歌，Wish You Were Here给我听精神了，操，我当时满脑子都是这个字，操，音乐还能这么玩么。

其实那时候呢，很多人就在搞乐队了，学校里，学校外的都有，除了学生吧，慢慢的，什么社会青年牛鬼蛇神的都冒出来，白天不敢大摇大摆，或着呢，装正常的样子，推着自行车在正常人里混，晚上就疯了，也不知道那些人怎么找的门路，玩乐器，还吸毒，硬生生磕出迷幻，我那时候也在这些小房子里，半埋在地下，听他们吹拉弹唱，满屋子都是那“大烟”的味道，吃粉的吃药丸的，我闻着烟味我就晕，这时候音乐突然换成Queen的那首狂想曲，屋子里的人跟疯了一样，有人揽着我的肩膀，跟我说，嘿，大学生，这就是摇滚，这就是朋克。

拉鸡巴倒。

可能那晚上的烟实在把我熏迷糊了，直到今天我都想不起来我是哪一天从那个地方钻出来，在烟袋斜街坐到天亮，揣着口袋坐有轨电车下了站，走回学校。我回宿舍开始收拾东西，宿舍里的河南人才起来，迷瞪着眼睛，问，老岳，昨晚儿上哪去了，我像个傻逼一样嘿嘿地笑，我等会就去退学。

等我终于清醒过来，我手里攥着车票和身份证，站在我对面的检票员一脸狐疑地看着我，我感觉有谁在和我的手抢车票，我一低头，白手套拉着车票和身份证的另一端，我瞟了一眼，目的地是西安。

我退学有很多因素，反抗我爸只能排到最末尾，高考结束之后我就觉得这一点能排到最后了，反正我也在北京念书，开学那一天我自己拉着箱子，走一段路坐一段公车再走一段路进的学校。小提琴我上高三前就不拉了，去你妈的西贝柳斯靡靡之音，那个年代我爸愿意让我拉一拉，我真谢谢他了。

为什么是西安，为什么偏偏是西安，都得怪潜意识，真的得怪潜意识，我潜意识里搞乐队搞摇滚，那就得贴一个西安，迷幻摇滚让我想到那一屋子我被迫呼吸的大烟，也让我想起初中地理课本，西安在哪，陕西，陕西往西呢，甘肃，宁夏，戈壁滩和大漠。我没去过，但我贼乐意，賊乐意幻想那个地方充斥着我灵魂里才有的东西，什么唐朝黑豹皇后红辣椒，一种，自个儿跟自个儿，沙子对沙子的POGO。

也是在西安，我认识了那两个人，李振洋，还有他的高个子骈头卜凡。

我到今天也只知道他俩都是从白银坐火车来的西安，李振洋先来投奔他表哥，后来卜凡来投奔李振洋。我先认识的李振洋，他那时候就有留长发的意识，薄薄的头发盖住后颈，从侧面看像个妹妹，但这人比我高，我俩上床，我是被操屁股都那一个。但在认识他之前我跟另一帮人很熟。

如果我记得没错，我是86年年底去的西安，那满城大雪盖着古城墙，我在面馆里被暖气和臊子弄得满头大汗，跟我在一起吃面的哥儿们姓徐，我在火车上认识的，他问我来西安做什么，我说看看呗，他问我是来搞音乐的么，我说算是吧，我总不能去西安写诗对不对，说完，他磕着瓜子儿开始笑，我也跟着笑。一路笑下了火车，他说他有哥们儿在地下搞，没事儿开车往西边儿走，你要想搞这个，跟我。我既然能说走就走，那也说干就干，老徐搭着我的肩，那两年我是挺开心的，我的箱子里一件衣服都没有，全是我攒的黑胶和磁带，一半儿是人国外托回来，一半儿是北大门口的打口磁带，这还不能直接买，要跟人对头的说暗号，暗戳戳地从口袋或者袖口里拿出几盒，好的，这是你的货。北京城警察多，遍地走，还专抓这种在南方被称为走鬼的活。我跟着老徐和他那群人混了两年，去看了大漠和大漠的雪，第一次开过去，刮了大风沙尘，老徐让我把嘴巴捂严实，我说为什么，五分钟了我猴儿似地蹿回车里吐沙子，老徐他们三个人站在大风和沙暴里笑，除了风声和沙子拍打玻璃的声音，他们就摇摇摆摆，笑声通过布料，笑得贼逗。但我跟着老徐的日子并没有几年，1988年他死了，吸毒过量，这之前他得了性病，搞女人搞的。圈子里很乱，男人女人混在一起，我叫女人都叫尖果儿，老徐一帮人也学着这个从北京来的傻逼，喊果儿，西安的姑娘也应和，怎么说乱呢，甲的果儿过了个把月成了乙的果儿，丙的果儿下半个月跟甲又搞上了，仨星期不到，女人们又轮了个个儿，甲乙丙丁戊己庚辛壬一串一串又一串，中间谁得了病，全他妈都要遭殃，妈的也不戴套，嫌厚，厚你妈，梅毒搞得你鸡巴厚。老徐得病，头一个就跟我说，他还哆哆嗦嗦说怎么办，我说怎么办，治呗。治他妈个逼，第三天，老徐吸毒，满口吐白沫，倒在地上抽，我在别的地方办事儿，帮哥们儿一餐厅进货，突然有人风风火火找到我，老徐出事儿了。等我赶到那个地方，一圈人围着一圈人，还有警察在人群中站着，老徐不抽了，死了。

老徐死了这事儿对我打击挺大，没人知道老徐家人在哪，有人说他是孤儿，他死的那一天我才知道他二十六，我们认识这两年，他从没有过过生日，我7月11日生，那天起晚了，到中饭的点儿，老徐给我端了一碗煮糊的长寿面，面长长的一根，他自个儿搓的，鸡蛋煎黑了，汤也黑糊糊的，我几大口吃完，汤里头盐也没有，全靠一点酱油找味道。老徐的牌位在我租的小屋子一直摆着，我当他的生日和我是同一天，大早煮一锅长寿面，也不管断不断，他一碗，我一碗，我的吃完了，他的在牌位前放到晚上，西安的夏天鬼门关似的热，真跟阎罗地狱，面臭了，我再倒酒点烟，我在北京是独生子，在西安我不是，我有一个亲兄弟，叫老徐。

我那间屋子就两个房间，老徐一间我一间，狭小的走廊接着，大门在走廊的一半开了口，洗衣服上厕所都要到外面去。老徐的牌位本来正对的门，邻居的那家人嫌晦气，我往旁边挪了挪，故意在他们看不见的死角，可是仍然隔着一道墙，就晦气，晦气你们一家人。我说实话，老徐的死给我打击挺大的，88年以前，我认为摇滚除了磁带里的要死要活，还有生活里的要死要活，无论穿什么衣服，喝什么酒，睡什么女人，就是一种生活方式，你抱着一把木吉他，坐在沙漠里，只要你心底有一半拘束一半自由，你还爱唱歌，爱你自己脑子里不清不楚的创作，好的，我就认为你在搞摇滚，还有人说这是朋克。当年信息是闭塞，但也没那么闭塞，西安一样的鱼龙混杂，有什么消息，不过是慢半拍。老徐死了之后我消沉了一阵子，我在想，死了摇滚摇什么摇，歌都不能唱，鼓槌都折半道儿上了，生活方式的前提是生活，生活的前提是活。我就在怀疑我自己做的事情，半个月憋着不动，其他兄弟看我邋遢消沉的样子，气到了，虽然他们自己也好不到哪里去，他们说，岳明辉，你看看你自己，嗯？你得想想，老徐死了，什么才值得。

妈的，回去我把我抽屉里的，老徐抽屉里的，所有针管，白药片儿，黄不拉几的草全烧了，林则徐虎门销烟呢，我砸着那些东西，两个哥们看着我又砸又烧，见我没把自己弄死，就拉着我回城。

我也是在那晚上认识的李振洋，怎么说呢，很奇妙，真的很奇妙，哥们儿拉我回城，把我拉到一地下现场，李振洋是台上唱歌的，西北这边搞摇滚的，要不然干嚎，要不然粗嗓子大风箱，唱半句咳半天。但李振洋不一样，他没用合成也没用贝斯，一个人抱着吉他，坐在烟雾里。那种小的场地只能都是烟，一半是人们抽烟抽的，还有一半鬼知道哪里来。他坐在那，台下吵闹，李振洋先指弹，哼哼几句情啊爱啊，有人嘘他，他冷笑一下，站起来开始扫弦，开始吼，但不是裂开嗓子的嘶吼，他的歌词特别乱，自由爱情自由爱情，活着死去活着死去，相信质疑相信质疑，我一下着迷了，周围的人跟着他毫无章法的扫弦开始POGO，我也疯，一把木吉他，一个嗓子，一个人，自由爱情自由爱情，狭小闷热的屋子就开始嚎，开始哭。大家无所事事，在焦躁中当疯子，有人是挖矿的，有人是车上卖票的，有人是老师，有人杀过人，有人坐过牢，像我说的，牛鬼蛇神都来了，我在下头尖叫，我哭了，我想着，老徐，你看到了吗，这只能是你活着才可以看到的场面。

李振洋还有半首歌要下来，哥们儿乐队差一个贝斯，我说我上吧。那年代有正经乐队彩排，也有现场乱弹，有人唱就乌啦啦唱，心底质疑什么唱什么，大逆不道的也唱，唱了全场都是在欢呼的，谁不愿意离经叛道。李振洋走下台，我正好背上背带，擦肩那一刻我故意撞撞他，哥们儿早告诉我那个扫弦的叫李振洋，我撞他肩膀，说哥们儿牛逼啊，我是岳明辉，交个朋友呗。

他骂了一句傻逼，可我们后来还是认识的。

这个圈子就这么小，李振洋以前在白银当社会青年，书也不读，整天想着怎么跑。1988年他来的西安，那个白银恶魔也开始一个一个杀人。可那时候谁关心现实怎么样，身边是有几个乐队，找到了北京的接头人，来了几个代理，说中国音乐什么出版社还是公司能给他们出唱片，我是在各个乐队里混的，呆不下来，我是想要一个我自己的乐队，但我还没找到人，老徐我都没考虑进去。

但，就那晚上，我把老徐和我藏的“作案工具”全烧掉的晚上，我找到了乐队里的第一个人。

怎么熟悉起来，多找找这个人呗，就那么几个场子，玩儿的人，能唱的人，就这么多，每晚上走穴，十次我八次能碰见，有时候他唱完就走，我在他后面看背影，有时候我先在台上咣当着鼓槌，他在台边儿拉着一个女的接吻，我觉得好玩，这首歌一完，主唱嗨过头了，话筒一砸，音响“吱——”地发出尖叫，李振洋还和那女的混在一起，我也一棍子飞过去，砸到那女的的脑袋，李振洋噌地就火了。主唱还跪在地上抬不起头，贝斯手和吉他飞也似的卸下乐器跑到台边拉架，我和李振洋打的不可开交。

隔了几天，我嘴角破着，在古城墙脚下约了李振洋，他眼睛被我打出了血，眼珠子红了一半，他来的第一件事儿，不是冲上来打我，而是问我，你是不是有病。我问他，你跟那女的啥关系，他说，哪个女的。那一瞬间我想大笑，但一笑，嘴角痛，只好憋着。这问题真特别像我爸和我妈，我妈叉着腰憋着火，你说，你和那个女的是什么关系，我爸坐在沙发上抽烟，慢慢地才吐出一口气，说，哪个女的。

“你不要脸！”

“无理取闹！”

十五岁的我正坐在自己的卧室里写作业，听见这对话，我笑的腰都直不起来。

当然，古城墙脚下，二十岁的岳明辉不敢用力笑，只好憋笑憋痛肚子，李振洋看我神神经经的样子，啐了一口，说，打不打，你不打架，我走了。

我拉住他，你别走。

“我觉得你挺好。”

“哈？”

他一脸狐疑地看着我。

“我是说你搞音乐，挺好。”

“你同性恋啊？”

顾不上嘴角的痛了，我几乎要笑倒在石板地上。

被他说中了，或者，说中了一半。

我还真算半个同性恋。

在他之前我当然跟男人搞过，喝嗨了或者唱嗨了，我们在厕所隔间里干，我不知道他是谁，他也不知道我是谁，烟烟火火迷乱灯光里看对上眼，大家彼此爽一爽有什么不好，男男女女这样干，都正常啊。只要一个人憋着，外头的人就会习以为常，噢，狗男女在搞，放屁，明明是狗男男。

站在我面前的李振洋留着半长的头发，刘海跟狗啃一样，这儿缩一块，那儿跳出一块来，我终于知道我为什么觉得这人跟西北常见的汉子不一样了，他高，瘦，红衬衫扎在喇叭裤的裤腰带里，肩膀比我宽，腰比我细，就是没肉，脸上没肉，突出的颧骨支棱着，嘴唇上下一般厚。我觉得他特别，长相特别，唱的也特别，瓮声瓮气他说话也有一点瓮声瓮气，我估计这人要么感冒一直没好要么就是有鼻炎。我突然伸手摸一把他的脸，行啊，既然被识破了，我说，我就是，怎么着？

他又冷冷地笑了一下，跟我第一天晚上见到他的时候一摸一样，抓住我放在他脸上的手，我想往回缩，他死死抓着，妈的，这丫力气还挺大。

他突然吻上来，咬破了我的下唇，我现在嘴巴上流血的口有两个了。

好的，他也算半个同性恋。

两个前天晚上喊着恋爱自由活着去死的社会青年在西安的古城墙脚跟吻的要死要活，隔着三条一人高的绿化带就是这座城里最繁华的一条街，他伸手在我的裤子里头抓一把，我往后缩了一下，他另一只手摸着我的屁股往他身上蹭。在这儿当然不能真的干，但我们可以接吻，把嘴巴咬出血来，我解他的皮带，他隔着内裤摸我的卵蛋阴茎，我觉得我要被他揉射了，他的吻已经咬到我的耳朵。

“那天是嫉妒了？”

“呃——对，哈啊——嫉妒的要死——”

他在西安短租的旅馆，晚上他的床要被我俩搞塌了，我怕隔壁来敲房门，他抓着我的脖子往下按，狗屁！他喘着粗气，跨下的东西仍然一下一下地往上顶，仍不忘骂脏话，昨晚拉了个女人回来做，妈的我一晚上没睡好。

我乐不可支，最后我跪着给他操，他的龟头故意在我最怕的那一块使劲儿顶，我爽地扬起下巴，他也掰过我的头接吻，接完吻，我说，我们叫吧，叫床，叫的越大声越好。

“谁要隔壁昨晚带个女人回来！”

李振洋也在哈哈大笑，笑不到一半继续喘气款，干我是一件儿累事儿，我只负责撅着屁股爽，妈的，李振洋那个瘦腰真跟装了马达一样，胯骨在我的臀肉上撞的啪啪响，一下一下，我要被搞死了。

搞完，我跟他都瘫在床上，他从我身体里退出来，我们赤条条地躺在床上，他贴在我身后，阴茎还卡在我的臀缝，黏糊糊的，我不舒服地蹭一蹭，他说你还想再来吗，我笑着说不了，我俩要是都最后精尽人亡了，还有谁来搞摇滚啊。

“外头不是大把的吗，就前几天你拿鼓槌丢人那场，我看都够摇滚。”

“那不一样。”

“怎么不一样？还给人分高下了？要门槛，你谁啊你？”

“我是岳明辉。”

“我还是李振洋呢。”

他不屑地笑。

对，这就是我跟李振洋认识的全经过，谁知道呢，我只不过相中了一个可以一起搞音乐的，最后呢，搞音乐的是搞到了，也跟搞音乐的搞了。

我跟李振洋说，可能我俩还不够，你唱歌就行，吉他弹得烂死了，他说操你妈。我说你能认全六线谱吗，他指了几个调，我说狗屁，你就知道这几个只能扫弦乱吼。他憋着嗓子说，那你想怎样。

“再找个能打鼓也能搞贝斯的，吉他我来。”

第二天他领来一个人，妈的比他还高，两只眼睛凶的要命，嘴唇倒是好玩儿的桃心唇。他瞪着眼睛看我，我问李振洋这人能搞吗，李振洋拍拍胸脯。

“我搞过，好搞。”

行，你也给我拉来一个他妈的同性恋。

李振洋想往迷幻里搞，我偏向Grunge，新来的大个子就是卜凡，不怎么开口，开了口也低沉，往不了高里去，一听就知道，都够不上李振洋那完美高音的一半。没有统一意见我们就什么都搞，朋克轻快，高兴的时候搞，重金属吃乐器，我能搞到好东西的时候三人蹦蹦跳跳玩一会儿。李振洋唱到最高的调子完全是凭本能，他懂的乐理不多，还得我给他补课，认谱子记谱子也要交。还好鼓手不怕，就扔给卜凡，我们排练，最开始，就像弦乐团的首席小提琴站起来调标准音A，要么李振洋哼一个调，我贝斯拉一段，卜凡再扭一扭手腕子，可以，那我们今天就来这一个。

1989年1月1日，我们坐着绿皮火车出了西安，我绑着新买的贝司，李振洋抱着吉他，卜凡扛着剩下的行李电器，到银川去。乐队这玩意儿，走穴，我们当时也不出名，毕竟自己玩一玩，但还是要过生活，李振洋他哥给我们在银川找了一个场子，可以半驻唱，我之前攒的钱全用来凑东西，李振洋出钱买车票，卜凡说头两天的住宿他来包。坐的硬座，李振洋一上车就开始睡觉，卜凡瞪着眼睛看窗外，其实排练以来的这些日子我跟他交流少，音乐上不吵架就行，我对他的疑问比对李振洋还多。我轻轻用脚尖碰他的小腿肚子，他又瞪着那双瞳仁分明的眼睛看我。我怕吵到李振洋，低声问他，你怎么愿意来。

“来什么？”

“搞这个。”我朝着脚边的东西努努嘴。

我不确定卜凡来这里究竟是想干什么的，我说的这里，就是这个乐队，连名字都没有，就是凑在一起玩儿，想用这个吃饭，也想用这个做点东西。我听过的那些乐队，大多是国外，Pink Floyd，Red Hot Chili Peppers，Led Zeppelin，Queen，国内的也有，但得听现场，或者私底下传的各种各样的小样。里头有些共通的东西，就是想表达些什么，我想表达什么，李振洋想表达什么，我大约是清楚。

但卜凡呢，对着架子鼓闷头就是一段，应和倒是能应和上，偶尔应和我，大多跟着李振洋哼出的第一个音。

卜凡没接我的话，李振洋蜷在座位里动了动，盖在身上的外套掉了，他伸手替他再拉过头顶，一来保暖，二来挡光。

“他一直都这样……”卜凡低声说。

“所以你才跟过来。”我抱着胳膊，觉得很有趣，用的是肯定的语气。

“算是吧，我也是因为他才来的西安。”

“嚯，那你们是爱人？”

卜凡扬起一边儿的眉毛，狐疑地看着我。

“我说，一对儿。”

我好心解释，我觉得我快要到那个答案了。

“做过。”卜凡不再看着我，抬头看着一晃一晃的顶灯。

这话在我耳朵里听着有些刺。

在这个环境呆久了，没人相信爱这件事儿，爱自己是可能的，但爱别人？我只听过因为才华而惺惺相惜，但这些才华都最后卖了钱。谁的音乐被大电台放了，被一些公司拿过去，出专辑，配版的磁带，再巡演，一个城市接着一个城市，到那时候都是钱，谁还要才华。我自己也写词儿，但我不拿出来，我喜欢不拘束，吉他，贝斯，架子鼓，合成器，我想玩的都能玩，感谢那把被我留在北京城的小提琴给了我最基本的记谱子扒谱子的能力。我有时候会内疚，但我不愿意后悔，我往家里寄了钱也寄了信，我只收到我妈的回信，说我爸身体不好，钱够用，我什么时候可以回去。最后一个问题我回答不上来，钱的事儿不算事儿，没钱吃饭就去借，那么多兄弟，打过那么多场架，谁没个可以蹭饭的人。

卖了钱的才华不如去死，我说，不是人去死，而是才华去死，这个道理我在李振洋把外套盖过头之前说了一遍，他嗤笑。

“装什么假清高啊。”

我小小地啐了一口，李振洋翻了个白眼不再理我，卜凡倒是把我跟他的互动全程看下来。我心里老早明白卜凡喜欢李振洋，但至于是哪种喜欢，我不清楚。一招手就能来的喜欢那叫哈巴狗，但李振洋和我说过，卜凡是他好不容易说动的。卜凡就不是想做这个，李振洋这样解释，他在西安有一个稳定的小职业，至于是什么，李振洋没说，就说了卜凡想稳定一点，不乐意跑，李振洋突然扇了他一巴掌，那你干嘛要跑出白银，不干脆一辈子在那里混吃等死，你爸妈公职推下来你去顶包啊。于是卜凡就来了。

我看着卜凡因为扬起下巴看灯管而暴露出的脖子，有几条淡淡的疤痕，竖的，横的，我突然想起卜凡唱不成高音的事儿，我把这件事情问出来，卜凡只是摇摇头，他说，就是唱不上去，不想唱。

有故事啊，我摸着下巴。

到了银川，我们现在旅店安顿，也不确定我们要在这里呆多久，更不确定那边老板给不给住的地方，我们只开了一间房，标双，有一个小沙发，勉强能睡一个人。我们三个抓阄，决定轮流睡。一到旅店，李振洋果然趴下了，我想现在就去那个厂子看看，顺便地儿搞拨片，卜凡说他也累，不想出去，我突然看到床头柜有避孕套，一下子了解了一点什么东西。

随他去吧。

跟老板的聊天不算愉快，虽然我挺讨厌钱的，我只想有个地方玩儿，但玩儿也要观众，也要钱，硬着头皮上，但价格上谈不拢，老板只当我们是暖场的，连乐队名字都不要，那时候我们也没想着起。老板在沙发里翘二郎腿，喝着热茶，我什么都没有，干站着，真想扭头就走，但还是要迈出第一步。西安只是第一步，我玩腻了，西安对我来说是一个可以生存的地方，但西安已然变成另一个北京，我得往外走。跟卜凡和李振洋的说法是到处看看，卜凡我不清楚，李振洋的眼神一对上我的，我也明白，他也不想呆在这了。

憋着火，价格也被压到原来的三分之二，但白天能借我们俩小时排练，附带帮他摆桌子拖地版，我心里打好算盘，该在银川呆几天，该联系那些朋友好方便我转移阵地，没给那老板甩门已经算我给他面子了。我揣着口袋往旅馆走，路上拎几个苹果当零嘴儿了，我习惯敲敲门再扭把手，门没锁。我一进门，屋子里的味道让我皱起眉毛，李振洋仍然趴躺着，但身上的衣服没了，卜凡不在屋子里，他的包敞口掉在地上，屋子里发生了啥，我当然清楚。我甚至有些不舒服，也不知道是吃谁的醋。

我模模糊糊有个想法，但还是一个没冒出土的小芽。我听见有人转门把手，转半天没转开，我进门后直接从里头锁了，钥匙在桌子上，我就是生气。门口的人转了半分钟，外头也停下了。十秒后，卜凡的声音隔着门传进来，闷闷的。

“岳明辉，开门。”

好笑吗，好笑，当然好笑。卜凡终于被我放进来，他的头发还滴着水，明显刚去洗了个澡。我冲着床上的李振洋努努嘴，说，你不让他也去洗一洗，黏着难受，这可不想有洁癖的李振洋啊。卜凡一屁股坐在沙发里，也不回答我的话，我跟他就这么僵持着，空气里的弦比隔着门的那当儿还要紧，就差谁拨一下，弦一断，这个地方能炸成平地。

“你俩够了吧。”

床上的李振洋嘟囔着，听声音是醒了有一阵了，我身上紧绷的肌肉突然松懈下来，卜凡也瘫回那个小沙发，他太高，太大了，那个小沙发在他身下像个滑稽的儿童玩具，他说我就睡在这里，我没说话，李振洋慢吞吞地坐起来，说，随你便，我去洗澡了。

虽热我恨那个老板，但不得不说人气真的不错，我们是第一个上，明摆着暖场，我看李振洋跟卜凡都不介意，那成，我背上贝司，李振洋给吉他调音，卜凡拿着鼓槌低头发呆，灯光一亮，李振洋的声音幽幽地从劣质音响里冒出来，第一首是英文歌，反正能懂英文的不多，我明显听出来李振洋唱到一半忘词了，他开始呜呜啦啦，我也在和声里呜呜啦啦，军鼓和大鼓的节奏更密集，人群渐渐挤到台前，第一排扒着栏杆POGO，我们仨也得劲，本来的三首到四首，五首，六首，老板拔了音响我们才下来，人群乱喊乱叫，当时当刻，唱嗨的李振洋在前头晕晕乎乎地下台阶，话少的卜凡难得没黏在他背后，突然凑过来，场子里的声浪一波高过一波，他必须贴着我的耳朵。

“这乐队应该有个名字。”

我一瞬间快乐了，且这个快乐从脚底一路向上，什么吃醋什么玩意儿，下午闷到现在的情绪给卜凡一下子解开了。我是介意他爱李振洋还是爱谁，狗屁，就像李振洋倒数第二首唱的，爱情狗屁狗屁，台下的人也叫，爱情狗屁狗屁。我要做什么，音乐？乐队？还是什么？都是狗屁狗屁，狗屁狗屁。  
那天是元旦，等我们从场子钻出来，外头还是热闹，大伙儿跟跨年一样嗨，还是有炮仗，我用新买的拨片跟一个小孩子换了三个二踢脚。我们仨都抽烟，只有李振洋口袋里有半盒火柴，当天不知道发什么神经，李振洋的十支火柴九支哑了，最后一支终于保持了忽黄忽蓝的焰，我们等那只二踢脚往天窜，引线烧尽，我们像十岁小孩儿似的用手指堵住耳朵，但他妈的，这二踢脚也是个哑炮。我愤怒地想去找那个小孩儿，李振洋想找一个地儿再买盒火柴，卜凡拿出了他的烟盒，那天晚上就这么过去了。

噢，在黑夜彻底过去之前，我得说一件事儿，我们找到一家副食店，买了三瓶二锅头，三人在旅店里干杯，李振洋吻了我的脸，我吻了卜凡的嘴巴，体型最大的高个子提议把两张床拼起来。谁挤进我的身体，谁握着我的阴茎，我根本不记得。恍恍惚惚中我看见他俩在亲吻，我说，这样真好，他们也靠近我，卜凡与我十指紧扣，李振洋在我和卜凡当中坠下来，我们一起接住这个舌头都捋不直的主唱，我蹭在卜凡的颈窝，半睁开迷离的眼睛，噢，那怎么也有一条疤痕，好深的疤痕。

 

1989到1990，这支没有名字的乐队跑遍了大半个中国，我们在1990年的末尾留在了广州，靠着打口唱片汲取营养，广州的酒吧一块一块地竖起来，竖起来墓碑，也竖起来一支支乐队，我都不记那些名字，我也不记歌，谁叫我自己的乐队也没有个名字。

1991年的二月份，有人寄了信给我，说老徐的家里人找到了，老徐的骨灰和牌位在我离开西安前已经找了殡仪馆妥善安置好，我拿了一半的钱，其余的都是当时认识的兄弟们凑。我看着两个年轻又有些苍老的女人抱着骨灰走了，突然长长地叹了一口气。

也是在那一年，我终于遇到了第一支我愿意记住名字的乐队。

《无地自容》在灯光里亮起，窦唯穿着宽大的衣服唱着这首歌，我心里忽然冒出一个想法。

卜凡的手搭在我的肩膀上，李振洋站在我们前面高举起双手，我们三人当中，只有他跟着舞台上的黑豹一起嘶吼。

 

1991，我默默记住这个数字，1991。


	2. 卜凡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “如果梦醒时还在一起，请容许我们相依为命。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 十八禁 for 一切

“凡子，有时候不是我们去找音乐，是音乐来找我们。”

说这句话的岳明辉正跟我一起扛着醉醺醺的李振洋，虽然我跟他也喝的不少，但都比不过被窦唯迷到七荤八素的李振洋喝得多。从迪厅一路走回招待所，李振洋唱了半天的茫茫人海，彻底歇菜了，被扛在中间的人没了动静，天也将亮，头顶的街灯顺着我们脚下的路往前一盏一盏熄灭，岳明辉开始哼起了《蓝色多瑙河》，我到现在都记得这首世界名曲的简谱，11355，11355，岳明辉反复地唱着第一小节。醉晕的李振洋死沉，靴子尖在地上拖沓着走，发出沙沙的响声。还有一个拐角就能看见丽明招待所的牌子，岳明辉一把扶住往下滑的李振洋，蓝色多瑙河的第二节戛然而止，他突然对我说，凡子，不是我们去找音乐，是音乐来找我们。  
当时的我还远远没有到可以理解这句话的时候。所谓的音乐，摇滚，朋克，在1991年，对于我而言只是一种过生活的方式，像我在白银做混子，上街打架，或者在西安打工，干苦力，背砖，背上的皮在太阳暴晒下一片一片地掉，没什么区别。两年前李振洋拉着我去找岳明辉，姓岳的看见我第一句，会打鼓吗，我说会，会贝斯吗，我说几弦的，他说四弦，我说我会六弦的，他说没事儿，我教你，一会儿就学会了。  
“反正我们就是瞎玩儿。”  
也是，瞎玩儿。我早早知道自己不是个读书的料，坐不住，李振洋也坐不住，他先从白银坐火车出来，后来我也跟着他去了。更何况岳明辉，我知道他大学肄业，但一对上这人的眼睛，没人能从里头看到平静，他全身上下的血管里只灌满着坐不住。当时想，玩呗，这没事儿去演出也能混到钱，白天排练晚上走穴，后背也不会被晒伤到脱皮，撑死食指因为死命捉鼓棒而僵痛。其实当时的我有一种奇怪的情结，李振洋在哪，我最好在哪，李振洋做什么，我最好也做什么。我跟他之间的确有些故事，我记着就可以了，没人问，我也不讲。岳明辉聪明，他也看出来我俩没那么简单，他没问，我也不说。  
到了招待所，我俩合力把喝茫的李振洋扔到床上，岳明辉扒他外套和衬衫，我去外头的洗漱间用冰水拧了一条毛巾，一进门就看到李振洋正蹲着冲垃圾桶吐，裤子脱到膝盖，卡在大腿和脚跟之间皱皱巴巴，露出一半白花花的屁股。当时当刻我对喝醉的人不大感兴趣，就担心李振洋把他自己吐死。岳明辉扶着他的背顺气，也不忘从胳膊底下捞住他，省的他吐着吐着把头也扎进垃圾桶。李振洋有前科，在西安喝酒他也这样，明明酒量不是那个最大的，但嗨是要做最嗨的，路边敞口的大垃圾车，他自己攀着边缘往里头吐，我和岳明辉站在旁边抽烟聊天，身后一下没了动静，我一扭头，发现只有李振洋的两条瘦腿在垃圾车外头，整个人都扎进去了。当时酒都给他妈的吓醒了，我赶紧背着不省人事的李振洋往临近的医院跑，岳明辉在后头扶着他的腰一起追，直接冲进急诊室，咋咋唬唬的，护士推了一车绷带还以为李振洋是给人捅了，还问我们怎么没流血。最后，医生看了几眼就让我们回去，就是喝多了。这边等李振洋打着抖吐完最后一口，岳明辉把他最后一条底裤也脱下来，赤条条地扔床上，我替他擦擦脸，胡乱擦一下身子，拉过被子裹上这个赤裸的人。李振洋有鼻炎，瘦瘦高高一个人，睡着了之后呼噜声能掀翻房顶。我跟岳明辉早习惯了，一般情况下也能睡。但那晚上有些燥，收拾完李振洋，岳明辉和我一起出去洗了一把脸，房间里三张床，他突然拉住我，问我今晚能不能跟他躺一会儿，我说不嫌挤就来呗。反正我们仨谁没跟谁做过，岳明辉身上哪个点碰不得舌头我一清二楚。多拉来一个枕头，我和他肩膀并着肩膀，胳膊碰着胳膊，被子掉在地上也不管，隔了一个床睡着醉死的李振洋，岳明辉在我身边吸气又吐气，最后长长地叹一声，他说，凡子，咱们的乐队的确该起一个名。  
我有些惊讶，其实这个问题我早就在想了，我也跟岳明辉说，这乐队该要一个名字，几年前我们仨一起在台上吼的时候就问了。一般人凑在一起玩音乐，不过要的是一个名头，乐队里的人可以换，乐队名字不变，就能被人记住，除非是窦唯何勇那些大牛，真牛逼，自己就他妈的是一支军队。我们仨在一起好几年，一直没个名字，我对这个也不强求，有地方去就成，李振洋也从来不提，我们这个小小的队伍，领头的一直默认是岳明辉，他也从来没提过。我们经常到处串场演出，别的乐队突然缺人我们也会上。最好笑的一次，一支叫胜利雨花的乐队除了主唱全被警察关局子里去了，一帮傻逼在旅馆往胳膊里打毒品，这不就是光天化日等着被条子抓么。主唱到楼下买烟逃过一劫，看见旅馆门口一堆警察脚底一抹油就跑了。还好他那些哥们儿仗义，没把他供出来。我们当时是在武汉，吸毒也关不了多少天，但第二天有演出，合同都签了，主唱叫陈志河，一个电话打给岳明辉，我们仨立马抱着琴坐着公车跑到集贤街，拿了谱子，排了半个下午，晚上演出一样燥。到最后，台下的人一声一声地喊牛逼，喊雨花，就是不喊陈志河，门口贴的海报写着胜利雨花，鬼才知道你陈志河是谁，当然，更没人知道岳明辉，没人知道李振洋，没人知道卜凡，没人知道除了主唱剩下的仨人跟胜利雨花屁关系都没有，原本乐队有五个人，当晚都没有人问还有一个人去哪了。更没人知道，这个场子今晚差点开不起来，十首歌只排练了两遍，上边儿的一边唱一边弹一边跳，下面的一边叫一边嚎一边跳，我个打鼓的也嗨，嗨的时候也贼羡慕，一首《乱浪的桥》是雨花的成名曲，三分钟给陈志河玩到十三分钟，他要做什么，我们后面打伴奏的也陪他一起，反正到台上大家就心有灵犀了，就是燥，就是吵，就是要玩，唱到最后陈志河摘了立麦递向台下疯子们，他们一句一句接上副歌的词，我坐在聚光灯里，羡慕得要命。谁能知道呢，今天上午之前主唱一边发毒瘾一边踹着墙角给岳明辉打电话，他妈的，我们仨像一队十万火急的救兵，不是救音乐，音乐才不需要我们救。我们救的是人命，陈志河在电话里一把鼻涕一把泪地嚎，要是今晚胜利雨花唱不了，他中午就去跳长江。  
岳明辉问我们自己的乐队该叫什么名字，我说我不知道，我真的不知道，就像我一直觉得我们应该要一个名字，但要什么呢，我们的音乐想表达什么？岳明辉我不懂他，李振洋八成是要背个琴去校园里晃悠惹姑娘。我呢？我一直觉得我不算那种非得什么伟大抱负的，我只是想搞点东西，自己的东西，但当时我真不知道怎么搞。乐队的名字就像一个基调，既然岳明辉拿不定主意，我肯定也没指望在一旁呼呼大睡的李振洋，我沉默了，卜凡一把将岳明辉抓进怀里，我知道他这时候思绪在飘，我有种不好的感觉，他两眼迷茫，说话没有一个沉稳的调子，轻轻地问我，我被他的样子搞怕了，我只能把他抱怀里，我大他几个号，让它在我怀里说，他飘了，我一把按住。我对他说，你有什么想法吗，他右手掐着左胳膊，说有几个，但还是得想一想。  
第二天李振洋咋咋唬唬地醒了，第一件事儿就是冲到成军那儿买黑豹的磁带，正版的。成军是岳明辉发小，没上大学，自个儿在胡同里开了家音像店，卖碟卖磁带，正版打口的都有，收银桌子后的帘子里摆了一柜子黑胶，古典现代爵士摇滚，只借不卖，借也只借老熟人，不按期还，成军还会跟你翻脸。李振洋一把把钱拍在老成的收银台上，气势汹汹，哪有早上刚醒时候捂着脑袋喊疼的醉猫样。李振洋说你必须给我正版，老成被他吵到烦了，从柜子里拉出盒新磁带，扔李振洋手里，甭提这人有多高兴了。回来的路上他哆哆嗦嗦拆塑封，嘴里骂着他妈的，这人是真的帅，我说你夸黑豹还是夸窦唯，他说谁在乎黑豹，知道么，谁他娘的写的这词，谁唱的这歌，我就夸谁。我看他得得瑟瑟的样子也想笑。当天是我们在北京的最后一个晚上，岳明辉白天回了趟家，让我们自己吃饭自己玩，晚上在招待所汇合。我跟李振洋买完磁带就回去睡觉了，直到岳明辉扭钥匙开门，我才从李振洋身上爬起来，迷迷瞪瞪地看着换了一身行头的岳明辉。  
我刚跟李振洋做的昏天黑地，姓李的给我整的够呛，全身没几块好的肉。岳明辉嫌恶地从地上捡起几个底端储了精液的套子，一个一个扔进垃圾桶，李振洋在我身下打哈欠，我半坐起身，揶揄他，哟，城里人，回家你妈给你换了新衣服呀，这小西装真滋儿。岳明辉用茶杯里的水搓了一把手，嘲讽地笑，是呀，马上要新年了，新年穿新衣，习俗，咋了，羡慕了？后天到广州哥哥也给你买一套。  
扯你妈蛋，我笑骂到。  
第二天上火车，岳明辉买的车票，这丫突然有了笔余钱，居然给我们仨都买了软卧，单独一个包厢，多出来的上铺二三十个小时都没人进来。列车员换好乘车卡，门锁一拉，岳明辉喊住了要躺下去补觉的李振洋，说你们俩都先坐下来，咱们商量个事儿。我以为他是要说乐队名的事儿，李振洋靠在枕头被子上打哈欠。  
“我昨天见了一个唱片公司，他们要出个摇滚合集，问我们要几首歌。”  
我愣了，李振洋也愣了，他一下子坐起来，头发擦到上铺的床板也没诈唬。  
“你没驴我？”李振洋先大声发问。  
我也想在后头接几句话，但我发现我的声音也哑了。出唱片，摇滚合集，妈的，当时也不是不能出，很多乐队都出，出了就去巡演，拉杆箱里全是自己的磁带唱片，巡演开完，灯一亮，摆着桌子就开始卖。我们三对这种场合都见怪不怪了，李振洋精明能算钱，还帮好几个哥们儿记过帐。但换到我们自己身上，却从来没提出过这件事，我们连名字都没有，更别说出唱片。  
“那边怎么说，只出歌还是我们也能唱，妈的，老岳，我们连个名字都没有。”  
“我们”，“我们”，我在心里咀嚼这一个词。我们这一个词真特殊，从88年开始，从第一次三人一起站在台子上疯叫，我们这两个字只能代表三个名字，岳明辉，李振洋，卜凡。“我们”这两个字过于固定，过分特殊，特殊到一想到要真为“我们”起一个名字，莽撞如岳明辉，都能突然慎重地不行。  
他从身后的旅行包里拿出一张皱巴巴的纸，叠了三折，他一折一折打开，是一匹狼的黑白头像。岳明辉说他找人画了这个，他说既然我们是从西北开始发的家，那就做西北的孤狼，李振洋抱着胳膊说西北孤狼这四个字太蠢，岳明辉也笑，他说，对，真的蠢，但咱们仨搞真乐队，我还是觉得名字里要有一个孤狼。  
几十个小时的火车我们都没说话，那张纸在我们三个人的手里传来传去，传到我手里，我盯着那双吊起来的狼眼睛，这头狼也从纸里看着我。我脑子里一下转出来一堆东西，白银的大工厂，蓝色卡其布的工服，黑粗辫子，刀，血，卫生站，岳明辉说我们仨各像一头狼，背井离乡，在黑的夜里对着台下的疯子嚎叫，我说这人真不愧是自己写词写歌儿的，虽然到现在也没几首，但说到我心坎里头了。狼头是用铅笔画在白纸上，有的地方已经被手擦糊了，我用手掌轻轻地覆盖上去，心里念着孤狼。岳明辉有一首歌就叫《孤狼》，写他那个吸毒死的兄弟，我们都知道他的名字，徐是明，山东人，不知道怎么的就在西安和岳明辉认识了。他亲姐和嫂子来西安接骨灰，岳明辉本来说他自己能去，李振洋瞅着他发白的脸色，扯着我，非说要一起去。两个女人捧着骨灰，我们仨送她们和徐是明去火车站，到了闸口，我们就不能再进去了。等彻底看不见人影，岳明辉在广场上抽了两根烟，才哆哆嗦嗦地说一句，叶落归根。那会儿岳明辉才二十几岁？但我听着，硬是听出了七八十岁才有的苍老，甚至是半入土的宁静。岳明辉给乐队取“孤狼”，我真的一点也不稀奇。当我们去场子走穴，就我，李振洋，岳明辉，一般是打头暖场的，要么唱几首流行的歌，唱别人的，要么唱自己。这个时候的我们突然增生了无比的默契，上台前根本没说唱什么，岳明辉先一段吉他solo，李振洋就懂了，我也懂了，第一首歌无比寂寞，《孤狼》的低吼给酒吧里的每一条砖缝填满大漠吹来的粗沙。李振洋唱一头孤狼怎样摇摇摆摆地往西走，一个男人，跟女人做爱，用针头吸毒，岳明辉没哭，李振洋先哭了。姓李的总是多愁善感，平时脸要多冷有多冷，唱到最后一句，终于他放肆地死在沉默黄沙，李振洋扭过头抹一把眼睛，我再去看岳明辉，他出奇地平静，没有表情。最后一段鼓点结束，灯光也暗下来，台上有人哭了，有人沉默了，也有人不知所措，《孤狼》结束，三个心境迥异的人连在一起，我在心里听见有一个人在号啕大哭，粗糙的酒坛子在牌位前摔得粉碎，那哭声从岳明辉来，从李振洋来，也从我的心底，恸哭不止。  
在广州我们先住的招待所，头一个晚上是演出，第二天约了朋友吃饭，原计划是第三天走，但那个夜里我们谈到天亮，关于唱片，关于乐队，关于名字。最后我们决定拿两首歌投去合集，一首岳明辉自己写的《孤狼》，一首李振洋写的《砌》。《砌》在当时算半成品，李振洋经常有事没事抱着吉他自己一个人哼，调子好听，词是碎的，但能听出来，李振洋想把这首歌唱完全。我们三个人只想玩音乐，不想做天才，有歌唱就行，自己写歌唱，唱别人的歌，都行，但一定要对得起自己。岳明辉问李振洋这首《砌》唱的是什么，李振洋用手指指自己再指指我，岳明辉就不再问了，我的心脏从他的指尖开始怦怦直跳。  
我们在越秀找了一个城中村，住在一排饭馆后头的窄楼里，我跟李振洋都是穷兵蛋子，岳明辉的钱大多数用去凑乐器了，余下来生活的钱不多，走穴的出场费勉强填平日常的账。既然要做歌，要做乐队，突然有一股使命感砸在山上，像是用一砖一瓦建一个家。公司要岳明辉拿着demo再去北京找他们面谈，我们还得找录音室，先录器乐，再录人生，岳明辉还打算再花点时间做音效，我觉得他这人就是犟脾气，小样一般哪会像这样子做呢，他偏不，偏要先自己做自己完整的歌。李振洋的歌也在慢慢写，在出租屋里的时候，或者演出候场，要么抱着吉他，拉着一张纸，或者翘着二郎腿，用手指在大腿上轻轻敲，嘴里哼着那几句副歌，他有时候也会拉着我，唱几句给我听，问我对不对，我要么摇头，要么点头。他唱高音，我不能唱高，低低地用嗓子给他和声。唱舒服了他就躺在我怀里，拉着我的脖子吻我，特无所谓，特轻松，这首歌的确是我和他的。有时候岳明辉在旁边听我俩和声，唱完了他会鼓掌，对李振洋说，这首歌你自己拿捏就行。  
我当然明白这之中必须会有一道天然的屏障，我和李振洋认识的年头远远要多过和岳明辉相处的日子。他自己识趣，有时候我和李振洋一块儿，他自己坐在一边玩自个儿的，但我和他，他和李振洋，我和李振洋和他，又是完全不一样的事情。刚开始我不习惯，觉得这种相处模式太奇怪了，似乎要上演什么争斗，谁跟谁争锋吃醋，谁跟谁要为了谁比较一个高下，就算最狗血的故事，刊载在街边小姐们最爱看的杂志上。一开始可能有，但我们三个人凑在一起主要还是为了唱歌，就算一开始有什么，在台上，在排练室里，或者在招待所，在深夜的大街上，把节奏敲出来，把故事埋葬在歌里，自然而然就懂了，谁有自己的故事，谁和谁有他们的故事，而我们又要写怎样的故事，莫名竖起来名叫尊重而不是隔阂的墙。就像岳明辉曾经亲口跟我说的，李振洋都不在意的事情，你在意做什么。熟悉我们的人都笑话这是三人行，他们才好笑，我们的确三人行，除了人前，人后也是搅和不清，又是清清白白分分明明，没人能懂我们的关系，那就只留给我们自己懂。  
既然不问，何必要说。  
预算有限，只能将其他可以省的地方都省下来，就拿我们住的出租屋，只有一个字来形容，就是小。脏和乱我们也习惯了，地板怎么拖都不干净，晚上蚊虫多，蚊香就点在我们的鼻子底下。屋子里只有两个矮柜子，一张上下床，上床是一米五的被子，下床是两米，我们三个都像营养不良的逃犯一样瘦，但平均一八几的大个子全站在地上，都要磨蹭着肩膀才可以勉强转身，没办法，穷，岳明辉租的录音室一天一千三，我们的房租一个月三百，公司给的时间是一个半月，乐器烧钱，录音烧钱，后期也烧钱，既然岳明辉憋着一口气，我也憋着一口气，李振洋是对这个无所谓，别的地方才轮到他来龟毛。头天住进去分床位，李振洋犯神经，非得自己一个人睡。于是我和岳明辉睡下面，刚开始头对脚脚对头，突然有一个早上岳明辉愣着坐起来发火，我的被子枕头全被他扔地下。我说岳明辉你有病啊，他说你妈的卜凡，你睡觉就睡觉，拿脚丫子踹我脸是要死吗。后来我们就并头睡，他睡里面，我睡外面。但这样也睡不好，半夜李振洋哇地一声惨叫，我赶紧跳起来拉灯，我说又他妈怎么了，李振洋说有虫子爬他脸上了。岳明辉被吵醒，又愣在床上发火，他说李振洋我操你丫的，他下床点了根烟，吸到一半，烟灰弹厕所里，爬到上铺，在李振洋缩成一团的床角对面找到了那一只缓慢爬行的虫子，一只手刷地往墙上一插，那只虫被烫死了，掉在床上，墙上也留下一个乱糟糟的黑印子。然后岳明辉爬下床，钻进被子里呼呼大睡，李振洋说什么都不愿意睡上铺，用脚踢我屁股让我上去睡，我说行行行我他妈的上去。不一会儿下面两个人的呼噜声此起彼伏，上床太窄了，我只能蜷着睡。万幸，广州的房子基本都带独立卫浴，不像我们再往北方走一点，所有的招待所都是公用的卫浴。走穴回来基本是从天亮睡到大中午，枕头被汗弄出一股臭味，接着满屋子都是那股汗腥味，南方潮湿又热，李振洋又先发难，一口气洗完了枕套被单，连凉席都沾着花露水擦了两遍，责令我们两个回来必须洗澡再睡，我说我晚上也要流汗啊，俩大男人贴着睡，风扇又只有一个，热都热死。李振洋叉着腰说，那你醒了自个儿冲凉水去。肥皂我们买两块，洗发水两瓶，我一直是寸头，一块肥皂够用全身了，李振洋一人占一块肥皂，一瓶洗发水，岳明辉跟我共用一块肥皂，他要用的洗发水跟李振洋的也不一样。90年李振洋开始留长发，他那时候有些痴迷重金属，还要岳明辉陪他去蹦，岳明辉懒得去就拉上我，我俩都懒得去，他生拖活拽一带二，我跟老岳站在吧台喝啤酒，就看着李振洋甩着那半长发在POGO。搞摇滚的的确要长发，我习惯了寸头，岳明辉真不喜欢留长，只有李振洋，甩着一头黑发唱摇滚，底下的小姑娘尖叫多半也是为了他。不过一般搞摇滚的男的，留长发，基本不洗，李振洋真的是发神经，两天洗一次，头发亮的跟马屁股一样。一哥们儿见他留长了头发，还问要不要帮勾个脏辫，打八折。李振洋一巴掌拍过去，勾你妈脏辫，八百年洗一次头，脏的要死。  
我们三人这几年一直住一起，但是都是跑着住，旅馆，招待所，甚至迪厅后台打地铺，但像这样正正经经住在一个屋檐下超过一个星期，这真的是第一回。当然有不合的时候，就说犯神经的李振洋，我们也老打架，两个人在的时候，先吵，吵完打，打完做爱。三个人呢，也不分阵营，各自吵着各自的事情，然后做爱。出租屋墙壁都薄，楼也接着楼，我能从我家厕所的窗户去揭对窗厨房里的锅盖。好几次吵到别人来敲门，李振洋甩着头发，裸着青青紫紫的上身，那个齿痕是岳明辉刚咬的，发黄的淤痕是我前几天弄的，抱着胳膊靠在门框上用蹩脚的广东话跟人吵架，我哋啪床咁都唔得，你半夜落小姐番屋企至多一个字扑街。邻居被他说的脸上红一块白一块，屋里，岳明辉抓着我的阴茎吞吞吐吐，我半靠在床边，听李振洋跟别人吵架，自己也笑的半死。  
离经叛道？岳明辉说，离什么真经判什么正道，谁能活明白，他问我，卜凡你能吗，我回答不出来，后来他再问，卜凡，你能活明白吗，我依然把头摇成拨浪鼓，大声说，不明白。  
“这就对了！”李振洋用力地拍上我的肩膀，“我们凡凡终于长大了。”  
我呸，你这个马屁股一样亮的长头发，回回走在街上都要被拦下来看身份证，广州的警察都要仰着头看李振洋，问他是男的还是女的。

《孤狼》最先录完，然后是《砌》，岳明辉带着这两首歌的demo飞去北京，出租屋里一下只剩下我跟李振洋，我们也懒得做爱了，别人有场子却串场的，我们也懒得去。录完《砌》的人声那天，李振洋喝到烂醉，又吐了，他蹲在我们厕所的蹲坑旁边一阵一阵的吐，胆汁吐出来，最后哗地吐出一口鲜血，岳明辉去烧水，让我抓着李振洋的头发不要沾到。我们的柜子里常备着解酒舒胃的药，让李振洋吃完药喝完水，躺回去喘气，喘到一半开始打呼噜，岳明辉指挥我给李振洋翻身，好让他侧躺着，气管通畅一些，晚上少做点噩梦。那晚上除了李振洋，又只剩下我跟岳明辉没有睡，一直睁着眼到天亮，蚊香在凌晨五点的时候燃完了，风扇调到第二档，李振洋模模糊糊地说着梦话，岳明辉用手给他擦汗，擦眼泪。我问岳明辉，咱们乐队的名字想好了吗，他沉默了一下，摇摇头。  
“要不然还是随你，叫孤狼吧。”  
岳明辉听见我的话，怔住了，一只蚊子在下铺蚊帐的某个角落里藏着，嗡嗡地叫，他说真的么，我说真的，起码我同意，李振洋，我看他对什么都无所谓，你让他把歌唱完就行。岳明辉点点头，说那我去北京的飞机上再想想。  
提心吊胆等了一周，就等着李振洋的呼号机能不能传来几声响，终于在小的荧光晶屏上看见熟悉的数字，我们给岳明辉打过去电话，他只在说了一句明天回来就挂了。第二天我们去白云机场接他，岳明辉背着包，胡子拉碴地出来，我们一看他这样子就知道结局如何了，没说话，三个人紧紧地抱在一起。  
结局当然不是好结局，公司那边只想要歌，说有别的歌手来唱，而且词曲都不是出名的人来搞的，要换名字，给我们几千块钱，《孤狼》和《砌》给他们。岳明辉跟音像公司的人大吵一架，最后还跟原本介绍他来的哥们儿打了一架，按岳明辉的说法是绝交了。我们三个人坐在楼下的一家砂锅粥的馆子里，桌子上只摆了一盘炒米丝，肉都没有放，听着岳明辉讲完，李振洋一口气喝完了杯中的茶，说不要就不要，自己的歌我们自己唱。  
第二天，我们直接买了票，去武汉。

1993年的春节，岳明辉拿着火车上给我们看的纸，在胳膊上纹了一头一摸一样的狼。VOX的场子人声鼎沸，我们是倒数第二个出场的乐队，上台前老板拿着话筒报幕，开开关之前，他问岳明辉，你们叫什么乐队，岳明辉穿着无袖背心，他回头看了一眼我和李振洋，用手一拍上臂发红的纹身。

“孤狼”

 

这支乐队从1993年正式开始，从《孤狼》，《砌》，《卑微风沙》，《让爱情和姑娘一起撒谎》，听得懂的，听不懂的，雅的，俗的，为了观众的，为了自己的，主唱，贝斯，吉他，键盘，鼓手，这首歌要什么，我们三个人就变成什么，没有固定，我唱不上高音，但架子鼓和贝斯我永远玩得转，《孤狼》从1993年开始只给岳明辉唱，《砌》也只给李振洋唱，岳明辉拿着鼓棒，我背着贝司。他们都记住了孤狼，1993，1994，1995，西安，武汉，北京，广州，深圳，上海，大理，乌鲁木齐，齐齐哈尔，我们甚至回了白银，在我以前打过架的破烂酒吧唱到警察来敲门。1994年，全国搞乐队的人都知道魔杰要在香港开演唱会，李振洋求爷爷告奶奶弄来三张票，我们三个人从蛇口坐火车到新界，各种问路求人，找到了红磡体育馆，坐在看台最上层，看着窦唯，何勇，张楚，一首一首，一句一句，到最后所有人站起来，我一只手扣着李振洋的手指，一只手扣着岳明辉，我们唱。

就像中国摇滚生于1995，死于1995，一切东西都死在最好最鼎盛的时候。1995年12月31日，新年的前一天，岳明辉接到一个电话。

他母亲去世了。

他坐着当天最晚的航班直接飞回北京，再一次留下我和李振洋在原地面面相觑。1996年1月4日，我去朋友的场子帮忙，这一天，他和李振洋通了一次电话，通话时长大概是一个半小时。我晚上十一点打开家门，看见一地的碎头发和烟头，李振洋哭着抽烟，他剪秃了自己的头发，他抬头看着我，红着眼睛的啜泣突然变成号啕大哭。

“孤狼没有了。”

“岳明辉说他再也不回来了。”

李振洋哭累了，在我怀里睡过去，我抱着他躺在床上，前不久我们三个人还在这张床上做爱，李振洋的阴茎插在岳明辉的屁股里，我从后面一下子抱住他们两个人，那姿势真是好笑极了。现在也是，我抱着李振洋，咬着嘴巴流眼泪，好笑极了。

我真恨岳明辉，我真的恨，这个人做事永远左一套右一套，昨天欢乐，今天痛苦，明天又接着狂欢。我不信李振洋说的鬼话，我疯狂地从呼号台给岳明辉留消息，我知道他家在哪，坐飞机过去找，他的邻居告诉我他昨天和他的父亲一起刚搬走，跟在我身后的李振洋不哭也不笑，缩在大衣里看着我在北京吃人的大风里打转。那天还下雪了，好厚的雪，和我当年在白银看到的一样厚，可是这雪下没有沙子，也没有岳明辉。

96年我和李振洋浑浑噩噩地到处混了一年，所有人都知道孤狼散了，但没人惋惜，我们自己也不惋惜。这太正常了，有的乐队哪来三年这么长的寿命，有的人上台前取好名字，下台就散了。孤狼还在时候，我们一直想出一张自己的专辑，兴奋地准备着，封面就是那张狼的头像。但96年将一切变成了狗屎。  
97年我和李振洋分开了，两个人在一起受不了，我们从未将彼此的关系定义为情人，包括岳明辉，我们在朦朦胧胧中，将自己的事业定义为无用，也定义为一种跟高的东西，比性爱，比音乐，还要高，还要无用。  
98年我回白银结婚，01年离婚，没有子女，我实在无法再进入一个家庭的状态。99年李振洋结婚，对方是一个寡妇，有一个女儿，这个人我和李振洋都认识，是他的初中同学，我的学姐。02年他们离婚了，也没有子女，李振洋把钱和房子都给了女人。02年年底我们又鬼混在一起，他在北京的一家音像公司做企划，我跟别的哥们儿在大兴做餐饮，得闲鬼混。03年春节非典，我们都认识的人里死了三个。那一年，虽然我还是跟李振洋睡在一起，但还是觉得空。有时候李振洋也拉着我去酒吧听现场，我们站在最后一排，有比我们年纪还大的男人女人站在人群里POGO，这事儿永远和年纪无关。但是我和李振洋之间总是保持着一种莫名的悲怆，里头有一小瓣，写着岳明辉。  
那时候跟梦一样，真的跟梦一样，我觉得难受，我是真的觉得难受。  
所有的梦都醒在最不经意之时。

03年7月11日，我记得，岳明辉是7月11日出生，我刚跟李振洋做完一次，他趴在我的胸前喘气，手指摸在我左胸上的伤疤，多少年过去了，这道疤依然狰狞。记得我为什么没法唱高音吗，就是李振洋用手指抚摸的这道疤。

“你还记得吗。”

我问李振洋。

“记得。”

疤痕在他冰凉的手指下颤抖。

我突然有一种快要释怀的痛感，我突然想起那一年他抓着我的手说的一句话，是时候兑现了。

“李振洋，你当年的话还作数吗？”

他沉默了，下巴微微抬起，看着我的眼睛，他知道我要说什么，眼眶红了，但还是轻轻点了点头。

“咱们的梦，该醒了。”


	3. 李振洋

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 总有，一条蜿蜒在童话镇里七彩的河

我只记得我是怎么躺在他的胸膛上，一呼一吸，当时我们是在北方，还是南方，我记不太清楚了，十五年前的事情，大约记个样子，模式，足够了。他大概说了三个字，梦醒了，我们该醒了，然后我扭了一下脖子，将整张脸埋在卜凡的怀里。那几年我哭的次数不能算多，为了岳明辉，我哭了两次，一次他说他不回来了，一次是在北京，我对着一盏路灯号啕大哭，卜凡站在我身后，他也在哭，再然后我们各奔东西，再然后渡过了一小段难得独我的生活，他的归他，我的归我。至于那个留了通电话便再无音讯的岳明辉，我不晓得，卜凡更不晓得。

 

卜凡捉我的手，按在他赤裸胸膛的旧伤疤上，问我记不记得，我当然要记得。他这句话一问就问到了十几年前，问回白银广袤的风，问回那辆绿皮火车，还有大沙漠。卜凡来西安投奔我的当晚，我鬼使神差地抱住他，他也剥我的夹克和裤子，急躁的像两个在池子里打架的孩子。在白银我们都打架，不想读书，拿个砖头，切菜刀，要么赤裸裸一个拳头，光秃秃一个巴掌，就能打架。他家的屋子挨着我家的屋子，他自小看我的眼神就有毛病，傻子才瞧不出来。我给人拿棍子打瘸了腿，他背我回家，我爹几乎要按着我的头一顿痛骂，卜凡挡在我爹前头替我挨巴掌。他那时候就高，瘦，细细的影子落在我的手背上，遮不全，那时我可恨他了，还算不算个男人，要别人替自己挡。我就寻思，下次我也替他挡，谁知道呢，他非不让，一个啤酒瓶子砸碎了捅过来，他又替我挡，这回是我拖着他往急诊室，一边拖一边求他别死。那一架可吓人，玻璃渣子进了心口，抬他上急诊台，他嘴里冒血泡泡，取渣子，他嘴里的血泡泡不停地冒。我慌忙问赶我出来的护士，他挺不挺的过来，护士说看命，门咣当一声合上了。我在手术室门口跪了一晚上，他的爹娘也在，好歹救回一条命。他能说话的时候我立马就跟他发了誓，我说我欠你条命，他嘟囔着不用，我说我李振洋这辈子都要还你，他不吭声，那就这么定了，我说。

 

他那次伤得重，没等出院我已经坐火车去西安投奔我哥。家里我呆不下了，书念不动，又懒得顶老小伙的班进白银公司干活儿。大晚上我从家里的窗户翻出去，听工人和社会青年聚在一起唱囚歌，他们要唱到天蒙蒙亮才走，他们在避风口唱，花开花又开，远远的妹妹我何时能归来，塔克拉的飞机载我进那白木城，生生世世牵魂来。远方遥遥大漠，哪来的花来花又开。每年的沙暴跟着风，刷拉拉打着窗户，报纸糊缝，我很小的时候爱将手贴在玻璃，隔着又脏又黄的空气，家里的大人在打牌，我凝视着风里，突然一阵哆嗦，开始大哭，我妈过来抱我，我爹在一旁又骂我，我说风里有大怪物，我爹说你放屁。长大后，我在花来花又开的囚歌里听见我小时候才能听见的那个大怪物，手掌搓一搓烤烫的膝盖，大中午跟我哥打了电话，第三天我妈送我到火车站，我爹呢，气得跳脚，但最后还是来了，钱跟粮票又多了些。他说你要闯就好好闯。

 

我将这经历告诉给岳明辉，难得在他眼里看见羡慕的意思，但也就一眨眼，复又转回那懒洋洋的态度，我也半瘫在床头，他说你没驴我吧，天下真有这么好的爸妈。我笑骂，就你不知道。

 

我几乎是哭了一晚上，眼泪顺着鼻涕一起流，我在卜凡的胸口哭了会儿，自己又翻到另一头哭了一会儿，三十几岁有什么不好哭的。卜凡说梦醒了，三十多年的记忆一下子过去，我脑子里简直像在开大会，岳明辉在唱那首《孤狼》，卜凡和声，我弹吉他，然后换成我坐在聚光灯里，《砌》的前奏是一段快鼓点，但副歌又慢，怪里怪气，我跟岳明辉总是在乐队选歌上吵架，但这首歌我们没吵过。卜凡语速快了嘴巴就不利索，只能抱着胳膊看着我们两个吵，一提到这首歌，岳明辉不吭声，扭头看着他，又看着我。我明白他意思，卜凡也明白他意思。

 

《砌》的第一句是花开花又开，天蒙蒙亮，我从床上坐起来，明明几年没再见那个半路就跑掉的吉他手，脑子里抱着吉他唱花开花又开的人居然变成他。真奇怪，明明他从来没唱过这首歌，哼都没哼过，他就是在我的脑子里开始唱了。晨光里隐隐哼着花开花又开，我也跟着哼，卜凡陪我，也一夜没睡。

 

“我听见老岳唱花开花又开。”

 

他注视着我的眼睛，不带一丝惊讶，我却自顾自地说了起来。

 

“但我又认为那是幻觉，你还记不记得，《砌》永远只是我在唱，岳明辉连哼都不肯哼，你这个几百年不开金口的，反倒跟着我一起唱。我知道岳明辉就是介意，脾气怪，《砌》写的就是白银，就是我跟你的故事，我其实愿意他进来，像当年，他说要再拉个人组乐队，我也拉着你，凡子，你说，我们谁错了。”

 

卜凡没回答我，一边听我噼里啪啦说，一边将下巴扭向窗外，继续将这首歌哼完，末了，他又重起了一个头，花开花又开，远方的哥哥又何时归来，塔克拉的飞机载我进那白洞洞的囚牢，一生一世牵魂来。他唱完最后一句，我的双手已经掐上他的脖子，卜凡静静地看着我，我也平静地说，梦碎了，咱们都得碎。

 

“这场梦注定要碎的。”

 

一瞬间我们似乎面对面站在及腰深的沙漠，淹过肋骨的海水里，他搭着我的肩膀，我们却不再继续上一秒的热吻，荒漠的星空总是在狂风肆虐后显得平静且璀璨。沙子涌起潮汐，天上的碎屑在翻涌的大漠里暗暗闪耀。我望着天上残破的月亮，我说那是岳明辉，他掬起一捧沙子落在我的肩上，带着海水才有的咸腥，我又指了指连成一条粗犷星河的晴朗的夜，这是你，他的面部逐渐因为窒息而变得扭曲，这是你。

 

我虎口连着两臂的肌肉开始使劲，我渴望他反抗，卜凡偏偏不做声，我继续尖叫着让他反抗，他继续沉默。最后，我当然输了，松开双手，全身赤裸地下了床，拿出一个旅行袋，打开衣柜，把他的衣服东西全都拽出来，随便几件塞包里扔出家门，我让他滚。

 

那之后我大概半个月没出门，公司的人几次打电话来，我装听不见，其他的朋友来敲门，我也装不在家。直到有天我翻衣柜，翻出一张CD，封面是三个人的侧影，眼眶又发酸，抹了几把，哭不出来。壳子是透明塑料做的，已经被压坏出几条痕迹，里面的纸张泛黄但仍旧完好。那其实是一张照片到临摹，孤狼的第一张专辑是我们自己做的，东拼西凑一万块钱，录出来，最后只做了一百张，那些钱放什么时候，对于一个想搞这个的，都不算多，放我们手里纯粹是烧没的。一百张做了就卖，卖完了，发现自己手头居然没有了，岳明辉说干脆我们自己给自己再做一个特别版，他找来朋友，特夸张的一个机器，我们仨斜着站成一排，他不让摄影师拍我们自己，对着白墙上的影子拍，那天多云，不是时时刻刻都有影子，我们站了一下午。最后从洗出来的胶片里选了一张，卜凡稍微懂一点画画，起码比我和岳明辉乱整的要规矩一点，白墙上的影子变成白纸上勉强齐整的轮廓。我们仨在广州短租的小屋子里摆了一台能转CD的，第一首开始响，我左手攥着岳明辉右手攥着卜凡，不由自主地呼出一口气。

 

有些东西就是这样，没有道理，不符合逻辑，甚至远离现实，卜凡说这就是在做梦，梦从岳明辉撞我肩膀开始，到我把卜凡赶出去为止。我和岳明辉讨论过这个，我们说搞音乐，搞什么，他说别人搞什么就搞什么，当时都爱摇滚，爱重金属，那我们也先搞重金属摇滚，那重金属是什么，摇滚是什么，是态度，什么态度，讨论到一半，卜凡也加进来。当时的风潮又是一阵吹过一阵，我们还没有讨论出个头绪，重金属过时了，朋克和垃圾摇滚进来了，但弄来弄去，还是那些乐器，唱的还是那些人，那些东西。岳明辉总提醒我别羡慕窦唯，你要能羡慕你自个儿，拿出只有你自己能拿出的。我说我能拿出什么呢，拿出不满吧，可我的不满要想写完全，好像只能从白银写，写那些矿工，那些绿皮火车，打不完的架，还有卜凡嘴里的血泡泡。一开始我们分不清流派，一个曲子挨个儿听编曲，先感受，再看记下来的东西，噢，好的，几几拍是什么，几几拍又是什么，主唱该用什么嗓子，甚至鼓手要不要锤破他的脑袋。

 

现在想想，瞎玩。

 

对，纯粹瞎玩。新千年以后，一年的速度压缩过一年，尤其在那场梦醒以后，我不再去找岳明辉，也甚至没再见过卜凡。那张封面是侧影的CD只保存在我这里，世界上就这一张，当时，卜凡还傻乎乎地说，这张CD，我们三个人能珍藏一辈子。

 

真的是笑话，可放在当时是最为严重的一件事儿，就像我说我要还卜凡一条命，在当年的小卫生站，是最严重的一件事儿，可是放在今天，那个人被我赶走了，最庄严的承诺就是个笑话。不过是变成某年某月的谈资，我在何年何月被一个人救过，我欠他一条命，但那个人再也找不着了。

 

他不找我，我也不找他。

 

再往后？还要让我说吗，再往后我这儿就再没有摇滚了，岳明辉认为摇滚是态度，不同的流派无非加快改慢点儿速度，最好加一点反叛的政治意味在里头，摇滚不就是歌儿嘛，别人不让唱的歌儿，都能叫摇滚。卜凡认为摇滚就是一场梦，一个乐队凑不齐人，唱不出歌儿，那这个梦就是不存在。我呢，我反复思考，我可能要参杂他俩的一些东西，也许我和岳明辉真不一样，我生来不是为了反叛或者妥协什么，或者和卜凡演一场闹剧，虎头蛇尾，随便结束。胡乱的记忆打包塞进箱子，不管顺序，因为那轮月亮本就如此凌乱，在黑夜时亮起，黎明时破碎，自始至终找不出个缘由，拍一拍肩膀，打一声招呼，就这么开始，最后，无声无息结束。

 

是的，是的，我们做爱，但所谓的爱不是粘合剂，我们只是想表达一些什么，一个人在当时难于表达，不像现在，一台电脑能指挥一个交响乐队，你唱出来，要有和音，要有伴奏，要有站在你身边的乱七八糟的人，敲锣打鼓作戏，在最不孤独的时候唱孤独，在最寂寞的时候唱着不寂寞。

 

03年之后我没再见过卜凡，06年我发现有人在卖《孤狼》这首歌，卖的人不是岳明辉。谁还管正版盗版，但我还是买下来了，10年有人找到我，希望在贺兰山音乐节能唱孤狼的歌，我把《砌》和《孤狼》都给了那支乐队，款项填了一个3。

 

2016年发生一件賊好玩的事情，北京开了一场中国摇滚30年研讨会，我朋友去了，会议开完，他车限号，让我开车接他回公司。北京二环拐三环，一如既往地堵，朋友抱着胳膊问我，真不想知道那会议有多他妈好笑。我耸耸肩，中国有没有摇滚关我屁事儿，我的摇滚早死了。

 

2017年我坐在糖果的二层听暗杠的live，我听见下面有人哭了，那么吵的场子都能听见哭声，或许是我自己在哭，可有什么好哭的，这和年轻与否无关，和过去有关，过去就是过去，那一段嘶吼的确动人，可惜在我心里敌不过那条蜿蜒在童话镇里的河流。

 

人都走了，梦也醒了，故事里该讲的都讲了，不敢说到此为止，起码，我，卜凡，岳明辉，是真凑在一起，认认真真唱过。

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
